


A scandal in Buckingham

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	A scandal in Buckingham

셜록 홈즈에게 그는 언제나 "그 남자"였다. 그 일이 있은 후 단 한 번도, 그 밖의 다른 표현으로 부르는 것을 들은 적이 없다. 아쉽게도, 그는 셜록에게 있어 특별한 사람이었다. 정말로 아쉽고도 유감스럽게도.

셜록의 눈에, 그 남자의 아름다움과 재기는 다른 남자들이 내뿜는 그와 같은 요소를 모조리 무력화할 만큼 강렬하게 보였다고 나는 생각한다. 마이크로프트의 재능과는 또 다른 어떤 마력, 나조차도 동의할 수 밖에 없었던 그 화려함을 두고 셜록이 느낀 것은 결코 사랑에 가까운 것은 아니었다고 생각한다. 모든 감정, 그 중에서도 특히 동성에 대한 사랑이라는 것은, 냉정하고 예리하며 균형잡힌 가운데에서도 사람과 정상적인 관계를 맺는 일에 대해서는 한없이 게으른 셜록에게는 불가능한 일이나 다름없었다. 그는 인간의 달콤한 애정 따위에 대해서는 비웃음과 비아냥을 빼놓지 않았고, 사랑이라는 말은 치정이나 불륜과 같은 단어로 인식하는 듯 보였다. 그는 아마도 나와, 형님인 마이크로프트와, 빈정거리면서도 그를 높이 평가하는 레스트레이드 외에는 누구도 신뢰하지 않았으며, 아마도 그 셋 역시도 사랑하지는 않았을지 모른다고, 나는 생각한다. 그러나 그에게도, 사랑에 가장 가까운 어떤 감정을 느끼게 한 사람이 있었으니, 그는 바로 옥스포드 대학의 유전학 교수이자 탁월한 심리학자로, 특유의 언변과 미끈한 외모로 BBC에서 심리토크 프로그램을 진행하며 사람들에게 인기를 모았던, 찰스 아론 애들러다.

어지간한 사건이라면 끝나고 블로그에, 자부심과 공명심을 가득 담아 관계자들의 이름과 지명을 적당히 이니셜로 치환하여 포스팅하는 일에 대해서만은 남다른 열정을 보이던 셜록조차도 이번 일에 대해서는 섣불리 블로그나 트위터에 언급할 수도 없었지만, 이제 어느정도 시간이 지난 지금이라면 그 일에 대해 몇 자 적어 보아도 될 것 같아, 이렇게 글을 적어본다. 어차피 이 글을 블로그에 포스팅할지는 아직 결정하지 못했고, 또 적당히 이름을 바꾸어 포스팅한다손 쳐도 내 블로그는 1년 내내 달아봤자 구글 애드센스에서 1파운드나 모이면 장한, 파리만 날리는 블로그니까 큰 문제는 없겠지.

그해 봄, 그때는 그야말로 로열 웨딩으로 온 런던이 떠들썩하던 시기였다. TV 채널 어디를 돌려도 왕세손과 그의 약혼녀의 모습이 보였다. 시내 곳곳에서 로열 웨딩 기념품이 흘러넘쳤고, 세계 곳곳에서 관광객도 쏟아져 들어오던 시기였다. 물론, 셜록과 나의 평화로운 하숙집에야 그런게 밀려들 구석도 없긴 했지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 허드슨 부인은 웨딩 티라며 길쭉한 티백에, 수영복을 입은 왕세손 커플의 상반신 그림이 만화로 그려진 티백을 맛 보라며 올려보내긴 했다. 물론 그, "홍차를 사다주는 것도 이번만이에요, 나는 댁들의 가정부가 아니라 집주인이에요, 집주인!"하는 말씀도 결코 잊지 않으셨지만.

그리고 셜록은, 셜록 홈즈는 그야말로 녹다 만 아이스크림처럼 축 늘어져 있었다. 가끔, 그 긴 손가락으로 바이올린을 신경질적으로 뜯고 있는 것이 전부였다. 친절하시게도 허드슨 부인은 그런 셜록에게 차와 스콘을 가져다 주시며, "걱정말아요, 셜록. 이렇게 외국인들이 잔뜩 오고 있으니 곧 근사한 살인사건도 생길거야. 그러니까 잘 챙겨먹고 힘을 내야지." 하고 내가 듣기에는 아무리 봐도 위로같지도 않은 위로를 하고 계셨지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 셜록은 전에 없이 기운이 빠져 있었다.

"재미없어."  
"뭐가."  
"하루종일 저놈의 로열 웨딩 타령이야! 아니, 둘이 같이 사는데 뭐가 이렇게 복잡해? 정말, 짜증나서 살 수가 없군!"  
"그럴 만 하잖아, 개인으로 결혼하는 게 아니라 미래의 왕비가 될 지도 모르는 여자를 맞아들이는 거라고."  
"솔직히 말해 봐. 이 나라에 아직도 왕이 필요하다고 생각해? 지금의 여왕까지는 그렇다고 쳐도 웨일즈 공이 왕이랍시고 거들먹거리는 거 난 보고싶지 않은데?"  
"셜록."  
"이런 일로 내 세금이 낭비되는 건 질색이야."

셜록은 테이블 옆을 뒤져 니코틴 패치를 찾다가, 상자가 텅 비어있는 것을 발견하고 신경질적으로 서랍을 닫았다. 이대로 두었다가는 약이라도 할 기세였다. 뭔가 다른 소식은 없나, 텔레비전을 켜서 여기저기 돌려 보았지만 그의 말대로 어느 채널을 돌려도 로열 웨딩 소식밖에는 보이지 않았다. 이만하면 이 친구가 짜증을 낼 만도 하겠는걸. 생각하다가 문득 내 시선은, 왕세손이 약혼 발표를 할 때 그의 약혼녀가 입고 있던, 로열 블루 빛 저지 원피스에 머물렀다.

"스타일은 나름 좋은 편이지만."

셜록이 덧붙였다. 아니, 이번에는 그의 정교한 추론이 빗나갔다. 장래 이 나라의 왕비가 될 지도 모르는 여성의 세련된 스타일에 감탄하고 있었던 것이 아니었다. 나는 그 원피스를, 그리고 셜록이 이 계절까지도 감고 다니는 저 머플러를 번갈아 바라보았다. 저 친구, 지금 입고 있는 실크 가운도 그렇고. 저런 색깔도 꽤 어울릴텐데. 그런 생각을 하며, 나는 냉장고를 열었다. 반쯤 얼어붙은 사람 머리통과 함께 들어 있는 캔디 바를 하나 꺼내 입에 물며, 나는 푹신한 소파에 기대어 앉았다.

그때였다. 셜록의 스마트폰에서 가벼운 진동이 느껴지나 싶더니, 셜록은 등에 용수철이라도 달린 사람처럼 튀어올라 앉았다.

"마이크로프트?"

셜록은 곧 내게, 그 문자 메시지의 내용을 보여주었는데, 내가 보기에는 사실 별 내용은 아니었다. 잠시 후 다른 사람 한 명을 데리고 찾아갈 테니 집에 얌전히 붙어있으라는 정도. 아무리 동생의 집이라도 오기 전에 미리 연락을 하는 성실한 어른이라는 느낌이 들었다.

그런데 셜록의 반응을 보면 아무래도 그게 아니었다. 마치, 선물을 받은 어린애처럼 날뛰는 것이.

"......마이크로프트를 싫어하는 줄 알았는데."  
"어, 싫어."  
"......그게 지금 싫어하는 사람에 대한 반응이야?"  
"아, 물론 되어먹지 않은 잔소리나 하고 정보국 심부름이나 시키려고 하는데다, 하여간 싫어해. 근데 지금은, 저놈의 저주받은 로열 웨딩 소식 좀 안 듣고 살 수만 있다면 맨몸으로 후쿠시마 원자력 발전소 한가운데라도 뛰어들 수 있을 것 같거든."  
"하지 마."

대답해 놓고도 한숨이 나왔다. 아, 그래. 저 인간은 자신의 똑똑함을 증명하거나 혹은 권태를 날려버릴 수만 있다면 독약이라도 눈하나 깜짝 않고 마실 인간이었지.

"마이크로프트는 내게 뭔가 시킬 일이 있어도 혼자 오지, 누군가를 데려오는 사람이 아냐. 누군가를 꼭 만나야 하더라도 자기 사무실이나 다른 곳으로 부르지, 내 공간을 침범하는 사람이 아니거든. 그건 나도, 마찬가지고."  
"누군가가 같이 온다는 것은 어지간히 중요한 일이라는 뜻인 건가?"  
"그렇지. 밖에서는 만나서는 안 되는 상대, 그러니까......"

권태에서 벗어날 수 있을지 모른다는 기대감으로 들떠 있던 셜록의 얼굴이 갑자기 굳어졌다. 그의 시선이, 갑자기 저 '저주받은 로열 웨딩'을 알리는 TV 화면을 향해 돌아갔다. 그리고 내가 뭐라고 대답할 겨를도 없이, 문 두드리는 소리가 들렸다.

"셜록. 오, 내 동생."  
"갑자기 친한 척 하지 마. 무슨 일이야?"  
"일단은..... 그래, 저기 의사 선생께서 잠시 자리 좀 피해 주셨으면 하는데?"  
"웃기지 마."

셜록은 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다.

"내가 들어야 할 이야기라면 당연히 존도 들을 수 있어."

그냥 듣기에는 우정이 넘쳐서 하는 말이었지만, 나는 어쩐지 얼떨떨했다. 언제부터 나를 그렇게 챙겼다고.

"다시 말해서, 존이 자리를 피해야 한다면 나도 안 듣겠다는 뜻이야."

그 말을 어떻게 받아들였는지는 모르지만, 마이크로프트는 유감이라는 듯, 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그리고 그의 뒤쪽으로, 키가 훤칠하게 큰, 후드 티를 눌러 쓴 젊은 남자가 나타났다. 이 날씨에 선글래스까지 끼고 있다니, 저렇게 얼굴을 가려야 할 정도인 것을 보면 무슨 데이비드 베컴이라도 되는 건가. 어림짐작 해 보는데, 셜록은 기막히다는 듯 뒤 돌아서더니, 두 사람에게 의자도 권하지 않은 채 뭔가 생각에 잠긴 듯 방을 길게 왔다갔다 했다. 불꽃이 튀는 듯한 형제들과 낯선 남자 사이에서, 나는 어쩐지 차라도 준비해야 할 것 같은 기분이 들어, 물을 끓이며 허드슨 부인이 가져다 준 그 수영복 차림의 왕세손 커플이 찻잔 안에서 반신욕을 하는 로열 웨딩 티백을 얼른 꺼냈다. 마이크로프트가 빙긋 웃으며 챙겨온 니코틴 패치를 테이블 위에 내려놓는 사이 차 준비를 끝내고, 쟁반에 찻잔 네 세트를 얹어 테이블에 가져다 놓는데, 셜록이 날카롭게 소리를 질렀다.

"누구 맘대로!"  
"아직 아무 말도 안 했어."  
"결혼이 코앞인 왕세손 저하께서 내 집에 나타났는데, 그럼 뭐라고 할까? 무슨 사고를 친 거야?"  
"말이 과하구나, 셜록. 사고라니."  
"정보국이 알아서 해결하지 못하고 내 집에까지 왕림하셨을 정도면, 사고도 보통 사고가 아닌 거지."

후드 티에다가 선글래스까지 눌러 쓰고도 고개를 푹 숙이고 있던 청년이, 고개를 들었다.

"형님의 그 소중하신 저하께 말씀드리도록 해. 이런 일로 찾아오고 싶으면, 한 번이라도 언론에 비쳤던 후드 티 같은 것은 입고 나타나지 마시라고. 파파라치들 때문에 소중한 어머니를 잃었던 사람이 조심성 없게 무슨 짓이야?"  
"셜록!"  
"그 말이 맞네."

청년은 선글래스를 벗었다. 그 어머니, 불행한 결혼생활이 끝나고도 봉사와 자선활동으로 수많은 사람들의 존경을 받다가, 불의의 사고로 세상을 떠난 왕세자비를 꼭 닮은 눈매가 드러났다. 후드를 벗자 군인답게 짧게 깎은 금발 머리카락이 보였다. 셜록은 그 모든 것을 차가운 눈으로 그저 바라보고 있었다.

"마이크로프트가 보낸 어설픈 문자 메시지를 받고 정확히 15초 뒤에 깨달았습니다. 이런 일로, 저희 형님 씩이나 대동하고 여기까지 오실 분이라면 저하밖에는 없다는 것을."  
"그다지 나를 좋아하는 것 같지는 않지만."  
"좋아해야 할 이유가 있습니까?"  
"아니, 아니야. 실례했네."

셜록은, 긴 손가락을 엇갈린 채 비비며 젊은 왕세손을 쳐다보았다. 왕세손은 셜록 또래의 청년이었고, 지금의 행동거지도 그, 얼굴을 가리고 나타난 것을 제외하면 품위있고 훌륭하기 그지없었지만, 뭔가에 쫓기는 듯 불안해 보였다.

"저는 점성술사가 아닙니다. 왕세손 저하."

대체 HRH라는 경칭을 저렇게 무례한 느낌으로 말할 수 있는 것도 재주다 싶었지만.

"이렇게 결혼을 앞두고 갑자기 찾아 보면 모르긴 몰라도 치정문제일 가능성이 90%는 넘을 것 같습니다만, 그래도 말씀을 해 주셔야 뭐라도 해볼 수 있지 않겠습니까."  
"본론만 말하지. 대학에 입학하기 전 나는 아프리카로 봉사 활동을 간 적이 있었는데, 그때 아론 애들러라는 남자와 알게 되었네. 그 남자에 대해서는 그대도 알고 있겠지."  
"아론 애들러."

셜록은 고개를 끄덕이다가, 바로 스마트폰을 열어 자신의 개인 위키에 접속했다. 그의 블로그와는 별도로, 그는 허가된 몇몇 기계에서만 접근할 수 있는 보안 철저한 서버에 위키를 만들어 온갖 정보들을 기록해두고 있었는데, 운이 좋게도 지금의 나는 그의 허락을 받아 그의 위키를 조금 들여다 볼 수 있게 되었다. 그때만 해도 아직, 그런 것이 있다는 것만 알고 있었지 실제로 들여다 본 적은 없었지만.

"찰스 아론 애들러, 옥스포드 대학의 유전학 교수이자 심리학자. 어쩐지 익숙한 이름이다 했더니, 스물 네 살에 교수가 되었다고, 흠. 미국의 유전학자 찰스 자비에와는 외가 쪽으로 친척간이라고 하고. 특이한 게 몇가지 있긴 하지만. 어디보자, BBC에서 매주 금요일마다 심리카페라는 방송을 맡고 있기도 하고, 결정적으로 게이.....?"

내가 다 놀라 자빠질 지경이었다. 그리고 셜록은, 마이크로프트를 한 번 쳐다보았다가 다시 왕세손을 쳐다보았다.

"잠깐, 그러니까 저하께서는 여자도 아니고 이 남자에게 잘못 걸려서, 그때 뭔가 화근이 될 만한 것을 남기셨다는 겁니까?"

왕세손은 대답하지 않았다. 셜록은 정말로 세금이 아까워 죽겠다는 듯한 표정을 지어 보였다.

"그렇네. 그런데 어떻게 그걸......"  
"설마, 라스베가스에 가서 비밀 결혼이라도 하신 겁니까?"  
"아니."  
"그러면, 뭔가 법적으로 유효한 서류라도 남기신 게 있습니까? 설령 그렇다고 해도, 위조했다고 하면 할 말 없지요. 요즘 중국 쪽의 위조 실력은...... 아니, 설사 둘이 함께 찍은 사진이라 해도, 합성이라고 하면 그만이지 않습니까."  
"......동영상이."  
"뭐라고요?"  
"둘이 함께 술을 마시고서 그만......"  
"아, 정말. 미치겠네."

셜록은 머리를 쥐어뜯었다.

"어쩌자고 그런 겁니까? 대체 무슨 생각으로!"  
"어려서 철이 없었다고 말한들, 그대는 이해해 주지 않겠지."  
"이해고 자시고, 동영상이야 사본 하나만 있어도 토렌트에 올리면 순식간에 온 세계가 다 보게 될 텐데. 지금 그 남자가 그 영상의 사본을 갖고 있다는 말씀이신겁니까?"  
"손을 써 보았지만 실패했어, 셜록."

마이크로프트가 끼어들었다.

"나도 처음에 이 이야기를 들었을 때 꼭 너 같은 얼굴을 하고 있긴 했지만, 어릴 때의 실수라고 생각하면 이해 못 할 일도 없겠지."  
"실수도 실수 나름이지!"  
"......"  
"정보국에서 그런 일, 처리 못 하고 있었던 거야?"  
"일단, 저하의 일이다 보니 극비로 움직여야 한다는 문제가 있다. 돈을 제시해 봤지만 거절했지. 하드디스크를 훔쳐내 보았지만 문제의 영상은 없었어. 교수실, 집, 스마트폰까지 확인했지만 딱히 답이 나오지 않았지. 하다하다 못 해서 우리 정보국 직원들이 그 집과 교수실을 1인치 단위마다 확인하면서 찾아봤지만 못 찾았다고 했어."  
"헛수고 했네."  
"그건 나도 그렇게 생각해. 사실, 그 사이에 사라졌을 수도 있지. 10년 전의 영상인걸.하지만 애들러 교수가 얼마 전 저하께 긴히 찾아뵙고 부탁드릴 일이 있다고 연락해 왔어. 그 영상이 없다면 갑자기 이렇게 나설만한 근거는 없지. 만에 하나 그 영상이 교수의 손 밖으로 나온다면."  
"웨일즈 공이 말아먹은 왕실에 대한 신뢰도를, 이번 로열 웨딩으로 어떻게 복구해 볼까 했더니만, 왕세손이 게이라는 소문이 나면 수습 불가능해 질 테니?"  
"난 자네가 생각하는 쪽은 아닐세, 미스터 홈즈."  
"그냥 셜록이라고 하시죠, 저하. 불장난이건 어쨌건, 언론 손에 들어가면 끝장이죠. 그런데다 그 아론 애들러는, 방송 프로그램 진행자로도 활동하고 있으니까."  
"대단히 위험하지."  
"어떤 면에서 그 반대일 수도 있겠죠."

셜록은 손을 턱 앞에 모으고 잠시 생각에 집중했다.

"저하께서도 아시겠지만, 잃을 게 많은 사람은 섣불리 움직이지 않는 법이죠."

 

 

 

 

 

"걱정하지 않으셔도 될 겁니다, 저하."

마이크로프트는 정중하게 말을 건넸다.

"보기에는 저래 보여도, 셜록은, 제 동생이라서 드리는 말씀은 아닙니다만 이런 쪽에서는 세계의 그 누구보다도 확실한 사람이니까요."  
"국장만 믿고 기다리겠네."

셜록 홈즈는, 두 사람을 배웅하지도 않았다. 다만 주방 싱크대 앞에 웅크려 앉아, 대단히 불성실한 태도로 바이올린 현을 손끝으로 퉁기고 있었다. 그 사이, 나는 의대에 다닐 때 이름을 들어 본 적 있는 천재 유전학자 찰스 자비에에 대해, 위키백과에서 찾아보고 있었다. 나이가 든 찰스 자비에 박사는 머리는 벗겨졌지만 지적이고 품위있는 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 그의 젊었을 적 사진을 들여다보다, 나는 바로 구글에서 아론 애들러의 사진을 검색해 보았다. 둘은 쌍둥이라 불러도 좋을 만큼 닮아 있었다.

"셜록? 이것 좀 봐."  
"아론 애들러에 대해서는, 말하지 않은 점이 있어."  
"무슨 소리야?"  
"자네가 믿을 지 모르겠지만, 찰스 자비에는 일종의, 초능력자였네. CIA 기록에 따르면 그는 사람의 마음을 백발백중 읽고 상당히 강력한 영향을 끼칠 수 있었다고 하지. 그건 나나 마이크로프트가 하는 추론과는 또 다른 영역이야. 점쟁이들이 사람 속마음을 넘겨짚는 콜드 리딩과도 달랐다고 하고. 아론 애들러는, 그 찰스 자비에의 능력을 이어받은 것으로 생각되는 면이 많았어."  
"놀랄 노 자로군. 천하의 셜록 홈즈가 초능력 같은 것을 믿다니!"  
"물론 초능력자를 자처하는 자들의 대부분이 사기꾼이었다는 것은 명백한 사실이야. 찰스 자비에는 물론, 처음에는 나치에게 복수하겠다는 일념으로, 이후에는 자신들과 같이 특수한 능력을 지닌 돌연변이들을 인간들에게서 지키겠다는 생각으로 역사에는 기록되지 않은 많은 사건을 저지른 에릭 랜셔 사건이라거나, FBI의, D. 스컬리 박사가 파트너인 F. 멀더 요원과 함께 작성한 극비 보고서에도 이와 같은 내용들이 언급되어 있네."  
"그러니까, 정말로 초능력자들이 있다는 말이야?"  
"자네가 생각하는 무슨 SF 영화에 나오는 초능력까지는 아니더라도, 그런 능력이 실제로 있다는 것은 사실이지."

뭔가 참, 기막힌 이야기였지만.

그런 능력이 있는 게 사실이라면, 나는 그 증거로 지금 내 앞에 있는 이 남자를 먼저 떠올릴 것 같았다. 셜록 홈즈. 내 얼굴을 보자마자 군의관으로 복무한 곳이 이라크인지, 아프가니스탄인지를 먼저 묻고, 스마트폰을 흘낏 보는 것만으로도 해리가 알콜중독인 것을 알아낸, 추론과 관찰의 천재. 나는, 이미 왕실은 나라를 상징하는 거대한 장식물처럼 되어 버린 이 입헌군주의 시대라 해도 여전히 신분과 계층이 잉크빛 선명하게 남아 있는 이 나라에서, 왕세손을 앞에 두고도 그 오만한 태도를 조금도 꺾지 않던 이 남자를 가만히 바라보았다. 그의, 흐린 하늘 처럼 청색과 녹색이 살짝 어린 듯한 잿빛 눈동자를 들여다보는데, 그가 갑자기 바이올린을 손에 들고 일어났다.

"셜록?"  
"가 봐야지."  
"어디에?"  
"어디긴 어디야. 아, 일단 대학에 가서, 그 천재 교수에 대해 평판을 좀 들어보고 와. 데이터로 알 수 있는 것은 내가 다 알아서 할 수 있지만, 이런 끈적거리는 치정관계에서야 남의 평판이란 것도 무시 못 하니까."

그래서 어떻게 하긴. 오후에 별다른 수술 스케줄도 없겠다, 셜록의 말 대로 나는 대학에 찾아가, 애들러 교수에 대해 알아보기로 했다. 남들이 듣기에는 내가 그저 셜록이라는 천재를 위해 대가 없이 봉사하고 있을 뿐이라고 생각되는 부분도 없지 않겠지만, 그 생각은 반만 맞았다는 것을 밝혀두겠다. 내가 셜록의 사건 취재를 돕는 것은 분명 사실이었지만, 마이크로프트와 셜록이 생각했던 그대로, 나 역시 셜록이 불러일으키는 수많은 모험 없이는 인생이 퍽 지루하게 느껴졌을 테니까. 물론 인생이 지루하다고 해도, 셜록처럼 코카인 같은 것을 손에 대는 일은 결단코 없겠지만 말이다.

여튼 그 아론 애들러 교수 말인데, 실로 엄청났다. 옥스퍼드 대학 생물학과의 교수들과 학생들은 물론 인근 커피하우스나 바의 주인들까지도, 남녀 할 것 없이 모두 그 남자 때문에 어떻게 된 것 같았으니까. 재미있고, 친절하고, 자상하고, 사려깊고. 젊은 사람인데도 어쩌면 그렇게 됨됨이가 참한지 모르겠다는 말은 기본인데다가, 섹시하다는 둥, 어떻게 벗겨보고 싶다는 둥, 교수님 수영복 사진만 입수할 수 있다면 다음 학기에 F를 받아도 좋다는 소위 교수님 팬들까지, 이건 뭐 아이돌이 따로 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 대략 공통적으로 나오는 이야기에 근거하면 그는 대단히 성실한 사람으로, 학생들에게도 한 번도 언성을 높인 적이 없으며, 공부를 게을리하는 학생이 있으면 점심을 사 주며 따로 면담을 하여 공부에 대한 열의를 불러일으키기까지 하는, 아주 특별하고 훌륭한 교수라고 했다. 그렇게 귀엽고 섹시하고 어린아이같은 소탈한 면이 많은 사람인데다 아직 30대 초반인 나이에도 불구하고 그에게는 어떤 위엄이 그림자처럼 드리워져 있어서, 그 누구도 그에 대해 함부로 말하는 일이 없다는 이야기도 들었다. 이거 원, 이 정도 되니까 그 왕세손 저하께서도 넘어갈 수 밖에 없다는 건지. 그게 아니면 이게 다, 그 사람의 마음을 읽고 영향을 끼친다는 능력 덕분인 건지. 아니, 둘 다일 수도 있겠지만.

아참, 그렇지. 학생들과도 격의없이 어울리고 인간관계도 좋은 편인데도 불구하고 묘하게 사람들과 거리를 두는 면이 있는데, 그런 그에게도 단짝 친구같은 사람이 하나 있다고는 했다. 그 말에, 솔직히 나와 셜록의 관계에 대해 잠시 생각하지 않았다면 거짓말이겠지만.

"고드프리 노턴 의원이 자주 오시더라고요. 예전부터 친한 친구였다고 하시던걸요."

고드프리 노턴 의원이라면 노동당의 젊은 하원의원이다. 유능한 사람이라고 들었는데, 그 사람은 또 이 교수와 어떻게 얽혀 있는거야. 설마 이 사람도 협박당하고 있는 것은 아니겠지? 그...... 왕세손 저하 처럼.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"아, 고드프리 노턴 의원까지 들었어?"

셜록은 뜻밖이라는 듯 휘파람을 삐익 소리내어 불었다. 나는 돌아오는 길에 대충 사 온 샌드위치를 반으로 잘라 셜록에게 내밀었다. 셜록은 전기 포트에 스위치를 넣었다.

"그 반응을 보아하니 다른게 더 있는 모양이지? 설마, 여학생들의 이야기에 따르면 벗겨보고 싶을 정도로 섹시한 파란 눈동자가 인상적이라는 그 게이 교수가 노턴 의원까지 손에 넣고 협박이라도 하고 있었나?"  
"아니! 그보다 훨씬 재미있는 일이 있었지."  
"재미있는 일?"  
"사실 난 오늘 브라이어니 롯지 근처 쪽을 돌아다니고 있었네. 학교에 없었지? 나가기 전에 확인해 보니, 오늘은 강의가 없더군. 낮에 방송 녹화가 있었으니 그 시간쯤 가 보면 만날 수 있을 지도 모른다고 생각했어. 물론, 만나지 못했더라도 자네가 들은 만큼의 이야기는 물어 오고도 남았겠지만."  
"그렇게 말할 거면 왜 날 학교에 보낸 거야?"  
"혹시라도 교수가 그쪽으로 오지 않을까 하는 생각도 했으니까. 근데 정말, 정말로 재미있는 일이 있었어. 와우!"

셜록은 샌드위치를 입에 물고, 그 큰 키로 껑충껑충 뛰었다. 저러다가 천정에 머리가 닿지 않나 몰라. 아니나 다를까, 잠시 후 허드슨 부인이 달려올라와 문을 열어젖혔다.

"셜록! 2층에서 그렇게 뛰면 안 된다고 그랬지!"  
"아, 죄송해요. 근데 좋은 일이 좀 있었어요."  
"새로운 사건이야?"  
"예, 그럼요. 아주 흥미로운 사건이에요."  
"정말 잘되었구나, 셜록. 내 그랬잖니. 관광객이 많이 올 테니까 살인사건도 늘어날 거라고!"

허드슨 부인은 그야말로 철없는 아들을 보는 듯한 어머니같은 미소를 지으며 1층으로 내려갔다. 아니, 그 이전에 저 점잖고 멀쩡하고 보편적인 중년 부인이 어떻게 살인사건 운운 하면서 사람을 달래는 재주가 생기신 것인지를 생각하면 참, 어쩐지 양쪽을 다 지켜 보는 내가 다 죄송스럽긴 했지만. 허드슨 부인이 다시 1층으로 내려가자마자, 셜록은 커다란 샌드위치를 덥석 베어물었다.

"사실 나는 브라이어니 롯지 근처를 어슬렁거리면서, 교수에 대한 이야기를 알아보고 있었지. 이럴 때 쓰려고 만들어 둔 적당한 신문사 명함도 있고 말야. 애들러 교수는 주변 사람들에게도 꽤 존경을 받고 있으니까, 교수님에 대해 기사를 내고 싶어서 그렇다고 물어보니 다들 호의적인 대답을 해 주더군. 고드프리 노턴 의원 이야기를 들은 것도 그때였어. 내 위키에 접속해 보니, 노턴 의원은 옥스포드에서 법학을, 그 중에서도 노동법을 전공하고, 정계에 진출한 뒤에도 꾸준히 소외된 사람들을 위한 법안을 내놓고 있는 사람이더군. 좀 더 재미있는 사실도 있었어. 내가 아까 에릭 랜셔라는 사람 이야기를 했었나?"  
"했을걸."  
"그래, 그 에릭 랜셔의 손자 쯤 되는 사람이라고 하더군. 글쎄, 이쪽은 초능력 같은 게 있는 지는 모르겠어. 어쩌면, 애인일 수도 있고 학교 다닐 때 부터의 친구일 수도 있겠지. 이도저도 아니라면, 그 문제의 동영상을 두고 뭔가 상의를 하려 했을 수도 있을 테고. 어느 쪽일지는 좀 더 두고 봐야 겠다고 생각했어. 그런 생각을 하면서, 아직 훤한 대낮이긴 했지만 브라이어니 롯지 건너 편의 펍에서 맥주 한 병을 마시는 둥 마는 둥 하면서 지켜보고 있는데, 자전거 한 대가 집 대문으로 들어가더군. 그게 애들러 교수라고 펍 주인이 말해줬지."  
"흐음."  
"그리고 잠시 후, 애들러 교수가 급히 집 밖으로 나와서 허둥거리다가, 급히 택시를 잡아 타는 거야. 나도 얼른 택시를 잡아 그 차를 따라갔지. 택시기사는 이렇게 남의 차를 추적하는 것은 예전에 오스틴 파워를 태우고 나서 처음이라나 뭐라나, 그런 헛소리를 하다가 나를, 시청 앞에 내려 줬어."  
"시청?"  
"그래, 그리고 막 안으로 들어가려는데, 시계를 보니 관공서 문 닫을 시각이 다 되었더군. 15분쯤 남았었나. 그런데 내 뒤로, 키가 크고 어깨가 단단해보이는 남자가 얼른 따라 들어왔어. 그래, 고드프리 노턴 의원이었지."  
"두 사람이 시청에는 왜?"  
"아니, 이야기 좀 들어 봐. 진짜 웃기는 이야기는 이제부터야."

셜록은 샌드위치를 다 먹고 남은 종이를 구겨서 테이블 위에 올려놓고는 차 한 모금을 마시자마자 바로 이야기를 계속했다.

"세상에 그 사람들, 나보고 증인을 서 달라는 거야!"  
"무슨 증인?"  
"무슨 증인은 무슨 증인이야! 결혼식 증인이지."  
"뭐?!"  
"다시 말하면, 동반자법에 의하며 두 사람이 서로 법적인 동반자가 되었다는 뜻이야. 노턴 의원은 그렇다고 치고 애들러 교수가 증인을 못 데려와서, 마침 복도를 지나가던 나를 붙잡아다가 부탁했다는 거지. 결혼식 증인 같은 것을 서 본 것은 처음이긴 한데, 뭐 어렵진 않았어. 시청 공무원들이 일러주는 말을 여러 번 중얼거리기도 하고, 나와는 전혀 상관없는 것을 서약하기도 했고. 여튼 증인으로서 서명해야 하는 게 있길래 일단 자네 이름을 적었네."  
"왜 멋대로 내 이름을!"  
"셜록 홈즈라는 이름은, 아무리 생각해도 너무 튀잖나. 그때 생각나는 게 자네 이름 밖에 없었어."  
"......그럴 때 쓰는 가명이라도 하나 만들지 그래?"  
"생각해 보지."

셜록은 킬킬거리다가, 정색을 하고 나를 바라보았다.

"일단, 바로 주말이 코 앞이야. 둘다 지금 한가할 시점도 아닌데다 연예인이나 학자도 아니고 하원의원이 동성애자라고 대놓고 자랑할 수도 없을 테니 조금은 여유가 있겠지만, 주말을 끼고 이들 두 사람이 신혼여행이라도 가 버리면 곤란하지. 다행히도 바로 어디로 출발한 것 같진 않으니까, 오늘 저녁 때 손을 써야겠어. 도와주겠지?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

그러니까 이런 일에 거절을 못하는 게 또 내 문제라면 문제겠지만. 셜록은 내 스마트폰에 이런저런 앱을 깔더니, 만족스러운 듯 가슴을 펴며 내게 돌려주었다.

"내 폰에 무슨 짓이야."  
"별 것 아냐. 아까 브라이어니 롯지 근처에 갔을 때 군데군데, 스마트폰 앱으로 작동시킬 수 있는 몇 가지 장난감을 숨겨놓은 것 뿐이야. 범죄와는 거리가 먼 물건이고, 여기 집에서도 작동시키는 건 가능해. 다만 상황을 보면서 실행시켜야 하니까 부탁하는 것 뿐이야."  
".....좋아, 그러면 이제 들어가서 그걸 훔치겠다는 거야? 어디 있는지는 찾아냈고?"  
"아니."

셜록은 기분좋게 대답했다.

"스스로 알려주게 해야지."  
"어떻게?"  
"솔직히 말해서, 정보부는 형님 말고는 다 쓸모가 없어. 앤더슨 같은 놈들이 득실거린다니까. 차라리 레스트레이드를 정보부로 스카웃해다가 일을 시키라고. 그런 영상을 굳이 하드디스크에 복사하지 않아도 말야, 요즘 이 스마트폰에 들어가는 SD카드 메모리는 손톱보다도 작아. 이걸 어떻게 찾아내겠다는 거야? 오귀스트 뒤팽도 말야, 3cm씩 구역을 나누어 확대경으로 조사하고 있는 파리 경찰들을 비웃었어. 지금이 몇 년도인데, 그걸 하나하나 뒤지고 있어."

하긴 그렇지. 셜록이 들고 다니는 USB 메모리만 해도 새끼손가락 크기밖에 되지 않았다. 하나하나 뒤져서 찾아낼 수 있다고 생각한다면, 이건 답이 없었다.

"그리고 교수 역시 그 영상은 함부로 퍼뜨릴 수 없어. 그 영상은 교수에게도 약점이니까."  
"교수가 게이인 사실은 이미 자네도 알고 있었잖아?"  
"아니, 게이인 게 문제가 아냐. 대학 입학 전 휴가 때 봉사활동을 갔다가 만난 거라면, 잘나신 왕세손 저하께서는 아직 미성년자였을 걸?"  
"이런."  
"이런이고 저런이고, 그 영상은 밖으로 나오면 교수에게도 치명적이야. 모든 것을 다 잃을 수도 있는데 섣불리 꺼내놓을 리 없지. 이런건 말야, 고전적인 방법을 써 보자고."

컬러렌즈를 넣고, 머리모양을 바꾸고, 마이크나 카메라 같은 적당한 장비를 챙긴 셜록은 브라이어니 로지 근처에 도착하자마자 내게, 건너편 펍을 가리켰다. 펍에 들어가서, 나는 셜록의 말대로 동네 부랑자들이 브라이어니 로지 근처에 모여들면 30초 간격으로 앱들을 실행시키면 된다. 셜록이 당당하게 기자 행세를 하며 저택에 들어간 사이, 나는 맥주에 피시 앤 칩스를 시켜 놓고 길 건너를 바라보았다.

셜록은 과연 성공할 수 있을까.

교수는, 대체 왜 그 영상 이야기를 꺼낸 것일까. 무엇을 얻으려고.

고드프리 노턴 의원은 교수와는 어떤 관계인 걸까. 동반자 관계를 맺었다고 해도, 정말로 사랑해서 함께 하기로 했는지는 또 모를 일이다. 아니, 잠깐. 그것보다도 부랑자들이 어째서 몰려든다는 거야, 이 멀쩡하게 깨끗한 동네에.

하고 생각하는데, 정말로 어디서 나타났는지 부랑자들이 집 근처에 모여들기 시작했다. 그들은 실랑이를 벌이다가 소리를 질러댔다. 어떻게 된 걸까. 멍하니 지켜보다가 나는 얼른 앱을 실행시켰다. 다음 순간, 브라이어니 로지의 모퉁이에서 뭔가 터지는 듯한 요란한 소리가 났다. 셜록, 범죄와는 거리가 먼 물건이라고 했잖아! 등에 식은땀이 났다. 그러나 여기서 물러설 수는 없었다. 나는 곧 두 번째 앱을 클릭했다. 이번에는 시커먼 연기가 치솟기 시작했다. 부랑자들이 불이 났다고 소리를 질러댔다. 그 소리에 밖으로 나온 사람들이, 연기를 보고 깜짝 놀라 더러는 신고를 하고, 더러는 양동이에 물을 떠 나르거나 방화수를 찾는 사이, 나는 오늘 갓 결혼, 아니 동반자를 맺었다는 저 교수에 대해 조금은 미안함을 느끼며 세 번째 앱을 실행시켰다.

세 번째 앱을 실행시키자마자, 집 안에서까지 연기가 솟아오르기 시작했다. 그리고 잠시 후, 셜록이 한쪽 팔에 델 사의 데스크탑 PC 본체를 끼어든 채, 어디로 봐도 절세의 미소년이라고밖에는 할 수 없는 동안의, 30대 초반의 천재 교수를 이끌고 뛰어나왔다. 사람들의 박수갈채 속에서. 나는 머리가 지끈거렸다. 아아, 이 녀석, 추론과 범죄 수사 자문에 맛을 들였으니 망정이지 조금 길을 잘못 들어 범죄에 맛을 들였으면 그 모리어티 정도는 그냥 발라버렸을 거야.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"아, 인상 쓰지 마. 그거 정말 범죄와는 거리가 먼 물건이었어."  
"그럼 그 엄청난 연기는 뭐야?"  
"발연통이야."

셜록은 심드렁하게 대답했다.

"발연통 몰라? 그, 배관수리 하고서 제대로 뚫렸는지 막혔는지 어디 새는 데 있는지 알아보려고 터뜨리는 거 있잖아."  
"발연통에서 그런 소리가 난다고?"  
"소리는, 따로 장치를 좀 했고."

그러니까 정말, 건물을 부수거나 사람이 다칠 만한 일은 하지 않았다는 말이다. 나는 그제야 안심이 되어, 허탈하게 웃었다.

"자네를 범죄자로 만들지는 않아."  
"아니, 꼭 필요한 일이라면 나는 해. 예를 들어서, 지난 번 처럼 위험에 처했거나."  
"그땐 위험하지 않았다는데도!"  
"인생이 지루해서건 자기가 똑똑한 것을 증명하기 위해서건, 독약 마실 뻔 했잖아?"  
"아, 그래. 그렇긴 했지만 내가 이겼을 거야!"  
"그걸 어떻게 알아?"

셜록은 미묘하게 웃었다.

"그러니까 나를 위해서라면 범죄라도 저지를 수 있다는 고백인가, 그건? 곤란해, 난 동성에도 이성에도 흥미가 없으니까."  
"오해도 잘 하시네. 난 동성에는 흥미 없어."  
"아, 그렇다면 다행이고."

브라이어니 롯지에서 베이커 가 까지는 멀지 않았으므로, 나와 셜록은 걸어서 집으로 돌아가기로 했다.

"오귀스트 뒤팽 말인데, "도둑맞은 편지"에서도 그런 말이 나왔지만, 역시 편지는 편지 속에 숨겨야 하는 법이지 않겠어."  
"설마, 메모리 카드가 수십 개 쯤 되고 그중 하나라든가 그런 거야?"  
"아니, 천만 뜻밖인 곳에 숨어 있더군."

셜록은 재킷 주머니 깊숙히 손을 찔러넣었다.

"연기가 나는 것을 확인하더니 바로, 집에서 쓰는 PC 있잖아? 데스크탑 PC의 케이스를 보면, 본 케이스가 있고 앞에 스위치 누르는 부분이 따로 있어. 무슨 말인지 알겠어?"  
"대충."  
"그래, 그 스위치 누르는 부분 쪽은 본체랑 다른 파츠로 되어 있는데, 그 안에 숨겨 두었더군. 정신없이 헤매는 척 하는데, 거길 열고 있었어. 나는 일단 모르는 척, 본체째 들고 교수 손을 끌고 나왔지. 숨겨둔 장소는 확실히 알았으니까, 오늘 밤에라도 정보국 요원들을 보내면 될 거야."  
"확실한거지?"  
"나같아도 그런 데다 숨길 생각은 못 했어."  
"교수가 사람 속마음을 읽는다며. 자네 계획을 읽었을 가능성은?"  
"글쎄, 들어가자마자 딴 생각을 하고 있었어. 그래, 속으로 신이여 여왕을 보호하소서를 부르고 있었거든."

거 참, 어지간히 왕실이 마음에 안 드는 모양이네. 하긴, 아까의 왕세손을 보고 있노라면, 나름대로 세상 떠난 왕세자비를 안쓰럽게 생각하며 왕세자비를 닮은 왕세손이 번듯하게 자라 기쁘다고 생각했던 나 조차도 기가 막혔는걸. 셜록이 마음에 들어 할 리가 없지. 그런 생각을 하는데, 앞쪽에서 모자를 눌러 쓴 소년이 자전거 체인을 감았다 풀었다 하며 쩔쩔 매고 있었다. 군의관 생활을 하면서 어지간한 기계를 만지거나 고치거나 하는 재주도 꽤 늘어 돌아온 나는, 소년의 자전거 체인을 그리 힘들지 않게 제 자리로 돌려 놓아 주었다.

"감사합니다, 왓슨 박사님."

뭐라고? 뭔가 대답할 겨를도 없이, 소년은 자전거를 타고 쌩하니 사라져 버렸다. 나는 셜록을 돌아보았다. 셜록은, 뭘 잘못 먹은 듯 그대로, 동상처럼 굳은 채 서 있었다.

"셜록? 셜록!"

나는, 길 한 가운데에 굳어 있는 셜록의 어깨를 흔들었다. 셜록은 잠시 후, 고개를 가로저으며 정신을 차리더니, 급히 마이크로프트에게 전화를 걸었다.

 

 

 

 

 

마이크로프트가 왕세손 저하를 모시고 베이커 가에 나타난 것은, 30분 뒤의 일이었다. 우리는 마이크로프트가 손수 모는 차를 타고, 브라이어니 롯지로 향했다.

"간단히 말씀드리면, 애들러 교수는 정신감응 능력이 있고, 그런 동영상이 없어도 원한다면 저하를 얼마든지 원하는 대로 통제할 수도 있었을 겁니다."

왕세손은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그런데도 동영상을, 아직까지 확실히 갖고 있었던 것을 보면 뭔가 다른 목적이 있었다는 뜻이겠죠. 영상이 있는 장소는 확인했습니다."  
"어디였지?"  
"PC 본체 안이었습니다."

셜록은 짧게 대답했다. 브라이어니 롯지의 거실에는 불이 환하게 켜져 있었다. 셜록은 차에서 내리자마자, 문을 두드렸다. 안에서 가정부가 뛰어나왔다.

"미스터 홈즈?"  
"예. 애들러 박사님은?"  
"떠나셨어요."

가정부는, 집주인이 떠났다고 말하면서도 문을 열고 그들을 안으로 안내했다.

"오늘 자정이 지나기 전에 미스터 홈즈가 다른 친구들과 함께 오실 텐데, 친한 친구분들이니까 잘 대접하라고 하셨지요."  
"다시 돌아오실 예정은?"  
"글쎄요, 미국으로 간다고 하셨는데......"

아무래도 애들러 박사는 다시 돌아오지 않을 모양이었다. 셜록은 분한 듯 어금니를 악문 채, 가정부가 인도하는 대로 안으로 들어갔다.

응접실에는 갓 끓여낸 차와 티 푸드와 함께, 셜록이 말한 데스크탑이 놓여 있었다. 셜록은, 스위치 커버 쪽을 드라이버로 밀어냈다. 그 안에는 그가 말한대로, 메모리카드를 꽂아놓는 플라스틱 케이스가 붙어 있었다.

아니, 그리고 편지가 있었다. 셜록은 얼른 편지를 끄집어 내어 소리내어 읽기 시작했다.

> 셜록 홈즈 씨, 멋진 솜씨였습니다.  
> 완전히 속을 뻔 했어요. 사실 당신도 알다시피 오늘 내가 노턴 의원과 법적 동반자 관계를 맺지 않았다면, 당신에게 반했을지도 모릅니다.

"동반자 관계를 맺었다고?"  
"예, 노동당의 고드프리 노턴 의원과."

셜록은 짧게 대답하고, 편지를 마저 읽었다.

> 그렇지 않아도 저하께서 누군가 이 일에 대해 의논하신다면, 정보국의 마이크로프트 홈즈 국장과 의논하실 것이라고 노턴 의원이 이야기한 적 있습니다. 당신은 바로 그 홈즈 국장의 동생, 아니, 홈즈 국장 이상으로 능력을 발휘하고 있는 사람이라는 것도 알고 있었습니다. 그랬는데도, 당신이 그토록 궁금해하는 것에 대해 결국 나 스스로 밝히고 말았지요. 수상하다고 생각한 다음에도, 불이 났다는 소리가 들리자마자 내 손을 잡고 연기 속을 헤쳐 나가는 키다리 기자가 나쁜 사람이라는 생각은 들지 않았습니다.  
> 당신을 길거리에 그렇게 세워놓은 것은 미안하게 생각합니다. 하지만 나는, 가능하면 저하의 도움으로 노턴의 바램을 이뤄 주고 싶었어요. 그 점에 대해, 저하께는 진심으로 죄송하게 생각합니다.  
> 오늘 보셨겠지만, 저와 노턴 의원의 결혼은 법적으로는 marriage가 아닌 union 으로 분류됩니다.  
> 이혼조차도 divorce가 아닌 dissolution이라고 불리지요. 물론, 그동안 저하의 모후 되시는 돌아가신 왕세자비 전하께서 동성애자들의 인권에 대해서도 많이 노력해 주신 것도, 그나마도 2005년에 이 동반자법이 발효되며 합법적으로 결속관계를 맺고 살아갈 수 있게 된 것도 정말 다행스럽고 감사한 일이라 생각합니다. 하지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 불평등이 남아있다는 것만은 저하께서도 알아주실 줄 믿습니다.  
> 제가 저하께 부탁드리려 했던 것은, 저하께서 왕세자비 전하께서 그리 하셨듯이, 인권과 평등에 조금 더 넓은 관심과 아량을 가져 주십사 하는 것이었습니다. 보통 사람들과 조금은 다른 사람들도, 보통의 사람들과 같은 권리를 누릴 수 있도록. 그것이 성적인 취향이건, 혹은 능력이건, 장애가 있거나 생김새가 남들과 다르거나 돌연변이라 하더라도, 모두가 같은 인간으로서 행복을 누릴 수 있기를 원하고 있습니다. 저하께서 언젠가 왕위에 오르신다면, 그런 군주가 되시기를 기도하고 있습니다.  
> 그렇다고 해도, 그 영상에 대해 물론 하실 말씀이 있으시겠죠. 이해합니다. 제가 여기에 그 영상을 두고 가더라도, 복사본은 얼마든지 만들 수 있는 것이겠죠. 언제라도 그 일로 다시 정보국을 동원하여 저를 감시하실 수 있다는 것도 알고 있습니다.  
> 하지만 그런 영상은, 세상에 없습니다. 있다 하더라도, 결코 세상에 꺼내놓지 않을 생각입니다.  
> 저는 사랑하는 사람을 만났고, 저하께서도 그러하시기 때문입니다.  
> 경애하는 저하, 부디 행복한 결혼생활을 하시기를 멀리서라도 기원하겠습니다.  
>  
> 찰스 아론 애들러.

".....다시 말해서, 처음부터 협박 같은 것은 없었다는 말이 됩니다."

셜록은 피곤한 표정을 지으며 편지를 왕세손에게 건넸다.

"그리고 끝까지 간 것도 아니고, 술마시다가 헐벗고 키스한 영상 갖고 정보국까지 이용하시면 어떻게 합니까, 저하."  
"그, 그걸......"  
"아까 애들러 박사가 제 움직임을 통제할 때, 역으로 제게도 뭔가 보였으니까요."  
"......사실 끝까지 간 건 아니었지만, 그래도 그런 영상은 내게 흠이 될 수 밖에 없으니까. 그는 좋은 사람이었지만, 게이로 소문난 사람과 왕세손이 그리 어울리는 영상 같은 게 남아있으면 안 돼. 어머니를 생각해서라도 그럴 수는 없었네."  
"어머니를 생각하면, 그건 그렇군요."

셜록은 아예 스위치 커버를 벗겨내고, 안에 붙어있던 메모리 카드들을 하나하나 떼어냈다. 그리고는 그 아래쪽, 스위치가 눌리는 바로 그 부분에 단자 스카치 테이프로 얌전하게 붙어 있는 손때 묻은 만년필을 조심스레 떼어내었다. 그 만년필에는, 포스트잇이 감겨 있었다. "작은 기념품입니다. 저하께서 원하신다면 드리세요." 셜록은 만년필을 손에 들고, 왕세손을 바라보았다.

"저하, 이 일에 대한 보수는 어떻게 하실 생각이십니까."  
"셜록!"  
"형은 가만히 있어. 저하께서만 괜찮으시다면, 보수는 이 만년필로 대신 받을까 하는데요."

왕세손은 셜록의 얼굴을 잠시 바라보다가, 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그런가, 내게는 이제 잊어야 할 추억이지만, 그대에게는 사건의 기념물일 테니...... 알겠네."

왕세손은 자리에서 일어났다. 그는 셜록에게, 이에 대해 따로 포상을 하겠다고 약속하고, 악수를 청했다. 셜록은 정중하게 그에게 머리 숙여 인사했다. 저런 모습으로 우아하게 굴 줄도 알면서. 조금은 뜻밖이고, 조금은 우습기도 했지만, 셜록은 마이크로프트가 왕세손과 함께 먼저 자리를 뜨는 것을 확인하고, 나와 함께 밖으로 나왔다. 흐린 런던의 하늘에는, 별이 보이지 않았다.

"만년필 같은 게 그렇게 좋으면, 내가 한 자루 사 줄 수도 있었어."  
"됐어."  
"무슨 바람이 분 거야?"  
"그냥, 그 남자가 무슨 생각을 하는지 조금은 이해가 갔으니까."

특별한 남자가, 또다른 특별한 남자를 알아본 것일까. 어쩐지 질투 비슷한 감정이 느껴졌지만, 나는 그렇게 이해하기로 했다. 셜록이 주머니 깊숙히 넣은 그 낡은 만년필에 대해서는, 아마 앞으로도 말할 기회도 말할 이유도 없을 것이다.

"그건 그렇고 아까운걸."  
"또 뭐가."  
"찰스 자비에 교수를 그렇게 빼닮았으니 말야. 지금은 미소년 소리를 들어도 할 말이 없을 것 같은 절세의 동안 미남이지만, 장차 대머리가 될 것 아냐. 아까운 일이야. 생각해 보면 저하께서는 그 모습 안 보시고 이대로 떠나보내시는 게 다행일 걸? 늙어서 실망하는 것 보다야 낫지 않겠어?"  
"이봐......"

 

그리고 한 주 뒤, 그 문제의 로열 웨딩 때 말인데, 셜록은 무려 왕세손 저하께 초대를 받아놓고도 거절해 버렸다. 남의 결혼식 구경하는 취미는 없다나 뭐라나. 그리고 나는, 로열 웨딩 같은 것은 지긋지긋하다며 트위터에다가 잔뜩 짜증을 내며 빈둥거리는 셜록을 내버려두고 모처럼 백화점에 가서, 그 왕세손비의 푸른 드레스와 같은 빛깔의, 로열 블루 빛 머플러를 하나 사들고 돌아왔다.

 

셜록의 그, 최신기기 좋아하고 늘 키보드나 스마트폰만 만지작거리지, 손으로 글씨 쓰는 꼴은 보이지도 않는 성격에 백 년가야 쓰지도 않을 만년필보다는, 머플러 쪽이 좀 더 쓸모있는 물건일 것 같기도 해서.


End file.
